


The secret baby

by B3CKY211



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Top Kurt Hummel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3CKY211/pseuds/B3CKY211
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt break - up, Blaine finds out he has the carrier gene and, ends up pregnant. Kurt flew out to New York to start a new life at NYADA with his new friends leaving Blaine in high school alone and, pregnant. After their break-up Blaine became very independent, he did everything by himself but, that is thrown under the bus when Kurt comes back to Ohio with a new boyfriend causing Blaines Secret to be revealed sooner than he expected.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Secrets out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fan fiction and, I'm so excited to be able to finally post as, I've been wanting to post my work for such a long time and, I've finally come around to actually doing it so, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Just a exclaimer that I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Blaine found himself throwing up all the contents from his stomach every morning before he went to school, it was the same morning routine he’s gotten used to for the passed 3 weeks and, he had enough of it by this point. He thought it was just a stomach bug which, would eventually go away but, it didn’t.

\--

“Congratulations Mr Anderson, you’re expecting” Dr Lloyd announced as, he walked into the room, Blaine’s face dropped- he had heard of the carrier gene as, it’s becoming more and more common in men but, he never thought in a million years that he would be able to carry his own children, let alone give birth to his child. 

“Mr Anderson? I’m guessing this isn’t exactly good news?” 

Blaine looked up shaking himself from his deep thought,  
“I- not exactly” 

“Okay, so there are options with termination of your pregnancy if that’s what you want but, as you’re 14 weeks along which, is too far to be able to use the abortion pill- meaning we would need to remove the pregnancy surgically” he explained. 

“Wait, surgically? What does that mean exactly…” Blaine gulped as, he began fiddling with his hands in his lap nervously. 

“Well, it means that we would need to do a small operation which, in your case being 14 weeks we can use two different methods either suction aspiration which, we will numb you and the pregnancy will be suctioned out or, option two is dilation and evacuation which, we would insert an instrument called forceps which, will also remove the pregnancy but, it’s completely up to you” he exclaimed.

“NO!, um- uh I mean I- I don’t want to do any of that, I want to keep my baby” Blaine stuttered 

\--

Blaine walked out of the doctors still pregnant, He never thought he would be a father at 16 but, life is a crazy rollercoaster. He knew he wasn’t able to abort his baby because, he already felt such a strong connection with his child, he loved his baby so much already even though Kurt wasn't in the picture anymore.

He headed back to his car, closing the door behind him before he burst into tears. He had no idea how he was going to do this with Kurt and him being broken up and all the way in new York, him still being in high school, he just felt all his future plans thrown down the drain but, he didn’t want to tell anyone just yet, he will when he’s ready. 

He placed a hand on his slightly swelled stomach, leaning his head on the steering wheel before letting out a deep sign.

\--

7 months later

Blaine stirred in his sleep, letting out a whimper as, he clutched his pregnant stomach. He glanced at his alarm clock to see it was 2:30am-Just let me sleep for a few more hours please he thought. Turning on his left side, he slowly swung his leg over his pregnancy pillow which, was the best thing he had ever bought because, it was the only thing that helped him to get comfortable well, with the wall of pillows that was placed behind his back for support. Ahh baby please let daddy sleep he finally felt his baby settle and, found himself falling back into a deep sleep which, he was so thankful for. 

All Blaine did was go to school, come home and go to sleep other than doctor’s appointment every other week but, he made sure no one found out about his pregnancy…not even his parents knew about it because, he was to afraid of what they would think of him, he knew when he gave birth that they would obviously find out but, he didn’t care about that right now. He had a locked draw in his room filed with his pregnancy documents which, including sonograms, doctor’s appointments, letters and his pregnancy book to make sure his mother didn't randomly find a sonogram picture with his name in the corner as, she put his clothes away. 

\--

“Good morning honey, nice sleep?” His mother smiled as, she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. 

“Yeah sure” He gave her a small smile. 

“So, I’m going grocery shopping later and, was wondering if you wanted anything specific?” She questioned as, she closed the dishwasher, turning it on.

“Um, not really, I should go or, I’ll be late for school, love you” He kissed her cheek before waddling to his car. He was surprised his parents didn’t find out with all the obvious clues that he was pregnant but, luckily everyone thought he was still heartbroken over his break up with Kurt, especially with the way he dressed. 

\--

Walking down the halls of Mckinley, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach trickling its way up his back, he inhaled sharply as, he placed a protective hand over his bump as, It passed. He had been told by his Doctor that he would have Braxton hicks contractions which, are just false labour contractions which, was preparing his body to give birth, even with his due date just around the corner it didn’t concern him yet. 

“Hey man, you missed Glee last week, you okay?” Sam asked as, he placed himself besides Blaine’s locker. 

“Uh, yeah Sorry Sam, I wasn’t feeling well” he lied.  
“I know this whole Kurt thing is still hurting you but, Blaine you really need to move on, It’s been months and, you still dress like a homeless person, you know you can tell me anything right?” Sam pleaded. Blaine turned to face him and, let out a sign before, closing his locker. 

“It’s not about Kur—him okay Sam, can you just leave it” He snapped, walking down the hall to the choir room. 

“Look dude I’m sorry but, it just seems after the break- up you went downhill and, you still are, like man you changed your style, your mood, you hardly spend time with us and, you’ve put on weight and, you have this new style not that it’s bad or anything but, giant, oversized hoodies and grey sweatpants aren’t really your style man” 

“Will you just shut up! I don’t need you telling me how I should deal with things-“ He grasped his stomach as, he felt another sharp pain hit him, squeezing his eyes shut as it passed. 

“Dude are you okay?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Yeah- y-yeah I’m fine, Let’s just go to Glee club before Mr Schue makes us organize his disco record collection” 

“Oh yeah good idea” Sam laughed. 

\--

Taking a seat next to Tina, Mr Schue walking in right after.  
“Okay guys, I have a big surprise for you all, with sectionals just around the corner, we have some people you may know of to help us get that final push” He announced, all of a sudden Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Puck Kurt, and an unfamiliar person walked into the choir room. 

Blaine felt like he couldn’t move, he hadn’t seen Kurt in months and, now he shows up to help them win at sectionals like nothing happened.

“Oh, who’s this new face?” Mr Schue questioned, Kurt glanced at Blaine before he held hands with who he just announced was his boyfriend causing Blaine’s heart to shatter all over again. 

“I’m Elliot, it’s nice to meet you all, I’m very excited to be helping you guys win that sectionals trophy” He smiled. 

Blaine felt tears threaten to fall but, he tried his best not to let them fall, he knew as soon as Kurt walked in the room that he still loved him, with carrying his baby it made things a thousand times worse. 

\--

It had been 2 days since Kurt came back and Blaine couldn't handle being in a room with his ex boyfriend whom he's still deeply in love with being all lovey dovey with his new perfect boyfriend and, this is something he defiantly didn't need with his due date coming up, he planned on taking a break from glee anyways as, he wouldn't be able to perform at sectionals with a new born baby to look after.

“What do you mean you’re quitting glee? Blaine?” the whole choir room became silent. 

“I’m not quitting Mr Schue, I’m just taking a break” Blaine explained.

“Blaine don’t be so childish, just because, I’m here doesn’t mean you should qui-“ Kurt started.

“This has absolutely nothing to do with you Kurt” Blaine snapped.

“Blaine we need you” Tina pleaded. 

“No you don’t, You have Mr perfect over there who ca-“ 

“Oh my god Blaine, you need to seriously grow the hell up, we have been broken up for months and I’m sorry you haven’t moved on but, I have” 

“I can see that Kurt, I’m not fucking blind!” Blaine growled. Feeling another sharp pain hit him, he ignored it and continued to argue with Kurt. 

”So this is what this is about? Because I have a boyfriend and, you’re jealou-“ Kurt argued.

“BEACAUSE I’M HEAVILY FUCKING PREGNANT!” He instantly regretted that leaving his mouth, Everyone around him had their eyes widened and, their mouths opened wide. 

Shit…


	2. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gives Birth and Kurt turns over a new leaf from watching his son come into the world wanting them to be a family.

Previously on glee…

“BECAUSE I’M FUCKING PREGNANT!” He screamed, instant regret filled him, he saw everyone look down towards his stomach. The secret that he had been hiding for months had just slipped out of his mouth and, he didn’t know what to do other than stand there in shock before he felt a strong contraction rip through him.

“Blaine, Wha-“ Kurt started before Blaine winced clutching his stomach letting out a groan. Gripping the side of the piano, Blaine started to rub smooth circles around his belly to help with the pain.

“Blaine!” Mr Schue placed a hand on the boys back for support. 

“Oh god! Not now!” Blaine cried as, he felt another contraction hit him, he was overwhelmed what had just happened, how in a matter of minutes he just announced he was pregnant and was now in labour.

“Blaine, how far are you?” Sam spoke as, he supported the ex warbler from the other side. Blaine started to sob as the pain got to hard to bear, he didn’t want anyone to find out this way, he wanted his parents to be the first to find out. 

“Tomorrow” He gasped out “Ahh! My due dates tomorrow” He groaned louder. As the pain got worse and worse his sobs began to grow louder and louder. 

“We need to get him to a hospital now” Elliot started.

“Oh shut—shut the fuck up! Hhhuu AHH FUCK!” Blaine cried. 

Kurt rushed over taking Mr Schue’s place, placing a protective arm around Blaine’s waist and one gently over his swollen belly- Kurt gasped as, he felt his baby move he was shocked to just find out he was going to be a father but, what mattered right now was to get Blaine to a hospital before his labour escalates further.

“Help me bring him to my car quickly!” Kurt ordered. 

\--

I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were pregnant Blaine, what the fuck!” Kurt screamed as, he drove over the speed limit. 

“C-can we not talk AH!- about t-this now!! FUCK!” Blaine gasped as, he felt his pants dampen and his breaths began to get quick.

“KURT HIS WATER JUST BROKE, HURRY UP!” Sam screamed. 

“I’M DRIVING AS FAST AS I CAN SAM!” Kurt argued as, he swung his car in front the emergency unit. 

\--

“Okay Blaine, you’re 9 centimeters so, It won’t be long till you’re ready to start pushing” The nurse spoke, before removing her gloves- placing them in the bin before, putting on a new clean pair. 

“God! This fucking hurts so much!” Blaine groaned. He knew labour was going to be painful but, he never thought it would feel this bad, he felt like he got hit by a bus and, he hasn’t even given birth yet-even though he was in so much pain he couldn’t help himself but, to think about how disappointed everyone will be because, he kept his pregnancy a secret from pretty much everyone and, now they’ve had to find out like this, he’s scared, he is scared of how his parents will react, his future if he even had one, why Is that when he was in the worst pain imageable that he had all these negative thoughts that made this experience a thousand times worse.

“I called your mom and she’s on her way but, your dad is at a meeting” Sam exclaimed. Blaine let out another loud groan as, another contraction hit. 

\--

“Blaine, Oh god honey, oh why didn’t you tell me baby” His mom rushed into the room by his side. He was shocked by her reaction because, it was the complete opposite of what he had expected, she was worried which, he understood but, she had this look…this look in her eyes that she was actually happy he was having a baby.

“I-I’m sorry, AHH! Mhh fuck FUCK!” Blaine cried as, he clutched his stomach. 

“Baby, I’m here okay, I’m here” She run her hand through his drenched curls, Knowing his mother was here comforting him he felt himself relax a little which left as soon as a massive contraction trickled through him.

“Where’s Kurt?” He gasped. 

“He’s outside with his parents, it will be okay baby, you need to focus on giving birth to my grandbaby and, we will focus on everything else later” She explained. 

“AHH! I- I need to push Mom!” Blaine cried. Before he knew it three nurses hurried into the room and he found his legs being held opened preventing him from closing them. All he wanted to do was close them and curl up into a ball and cry. 

He was going to be such a terrible father, he had nothing prepared for his baby and, it was all his fault, this is real and this is happening right now, within the next hour or so he would be holding his baby in his arms.

“Kurt, come here honey” His mom spoke as, Kurt rushed back into the room at her side, starring down at Blaine. He was to shocked to say anything, he was about to become a father and, he had only found out about it half an hour ago. 

“Okay Blaine honey, I need you to push when you feel the next contraction” Right when the nurse said that another painful contraction ripped through him. 

“AHHH! SHIT FUCK MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!” Blaine screamed, panting heavily as it passed. 

“Good push Blaine, very good” One of the nurses announced, one of the other nurses began fiddling around with the monitor that was strapped around his stomach. 

“I can’t- I can’t do this mom!” He pleaded.

“Blaine, you can do this okay honey, you’re about to meet your baby and become a daddy” His mother exclaimed. 

“Blaine, listen to your mom, you can do this, I’m here okay, I’m here” Kurt added, he glanced up at Kurt and, felt Kurt’s hand intertwin in his before feeling another contraction hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Chin to your chest and push!” 

“4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, good job Blaine, the baby’s head is out and, starting to crown!”

“AHHHH! SHIT SHIT SHIT!” Blaine screamed as, he felt his baby’s shoulders slip out from him, he could feel everything, feeling like he was being ripped apart he continued to push as, hard as he, could when all of a sudden he felt gush and a sudden relief which, caused him to flop back onto his pillow as, he panted heavily. 

“oh”

“WELL DONE BLAINE!” one of the nurses spoke. 

“Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy” All of a sudden he could hear his baby’s cry fill the room - he felt a sudden warmth on his chest. Looking down he felt tears fill his eyes whilst he placed a protective arm around his son. 

“oh, he’s- he’s perfect” Blaine awed, and from that moment he knew he loved his son more than anything in the world, He would do anything for his baby. 

\--

4 hours later

Blaine found himself starring at his sleeping son in his arms, he couldn’t stop starring at him, he was perfect. He’s never felt so protective over anything or anyone in his entire life. This bundle of joy he gave life too was his world and nothing and no one was going to change that.

“Knock knock” Blaine’s head shot up towards the door and, he felt himself relax when Burt and Carole entered the room, followed by Kurt.

“Oh…oh my goodness, Blaine he’s beautiful” Carole teared up. 

“I can’t believe we have a grandson, Oh he’s amazing Blaine” Burt added. 

“He is, thank you” Blaine shot them a small smile before giving a small glance towards Kurt who found himself starring at his son in Blaine’s arms. He felt his son begin to move in his arms, letting out a small cry before he opened his eyes starring directly at Blaine.

“Could I-“ Burt started. 

“Of course you can Burt, he’s your grandson after all” Blaine smiled before he slowly handed his new born son over to Burt. Feeling instantly lost as he no longer had his baby in his arms he looked over at Kurt who still had his eyes on their child.

“He is something, Carole look, he has Kurt’s eyes” he chuckled softly.

“Blaine’s curls, oh wow…he is a beauty isn’t he” Carole added.

“Kurt? Do you want to hold him?” Burt questioned as, he bounced his grandson. 

“Uh- yeah, yes…” Kurt held his on for the first time felt a tear slip down his cheek. “Oh my god, Blaine…we made this…he’s just so perfect – Hi, there I’m your daddy…yeah” after handling him for the past half an hour Kurt gave his son a kiss before setting him back in Blaine’s arms. Their son started to cry and wriggle around. 

“Oh looks like he’s ready for his first feed, So Blaine as you are aware during your pregnancy your body has built itself a womb to support your child which also means that you are capable of breast feeding and, I mean it is up to you what you want to do but, breast feeding is also the best way as, it’s natural but, you can also just go straight ahead with bottle feeding” the nurse explained.

“Wow…I didn’t know I could produce milk, I mean if it’s the best way then I’ll breastfeed him” Blaine exclaimed. All of a sudden Blaine felt his sons mouth attach onto his nipple and began to feed. “Oh…this feels really weird” He chuckled.

“It does, don’t worry everyone says that but, you will get used to it, when he’s finished don’t hesitate to page me and I’ll help you burp him” And with that she left. 

Blaine kept his eyes on his son as he feed from him, his son had his eyes closed and his little hands on either side of Blaine’s breast which helped guide him to feed.

“Why didn’t you tell me about him Blaine” Kurt signed. 

“Kurt, I-“

“No, you know what Blaine, I don’t know why you kept this a secret from everyone, we could of helped you but, you were selfish enough to keep him all to yourself” Kurt spat.  
“Selfish? How was I selfish Kurt, I was scared because, we had just broken up for you to go and pursue your dream over in New York, I couldn’t just blurt out that I was pregnant because, what type of person would that make me to ruin your dreams” Blaine argued.

“We could of thought of something, we are in this together Blaine, I just can’t believe you would deny me the fact that I was going to be a father for 9 months” 

“I’m sorry okay!, I haven’t exactly been honest with anyone, I didn’t want to ruin your life, I can do this by myself Kurt, I have my mom and da-“ 

“I’m not asking you for permission to run away! God Blaine! I want to be in our baby’s life, I want to be his father, I'm taking a few weeks off from NYADA to stay here” Kurt signed. 

“What! Why the hell would you do that Kurt!” Blaine demanded as he started to Burp his son. 

“I want us to be a family Blaine, I want to try” With that Kurt leaned forwards capturing Blaine’s lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo cliffhanger 
> 
> please tell me what you think, any feedback is welcome
> 
> thank you :)


End file.
